Brothers in Blue
by NicolaiFan4839
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby save everyone from a small hostage situation, they found themselves fitted in with the law and must capture the most wanted man on Twin Peeks and Australia to become real fricken cops. Rated T and M for blood, language, sex and something something.


Chapter 1: New Sheriffs in Town

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back with a new story. Well, its a side story but its nothing big. I thought about this story when I watched Kickass, Let's Be Cops and 21 and 22 Jump Street. I combined those movies to create this stupid story that is hard to write, but easy to dream. Anyway, enjoy it, review and ideas are allowed. **

Its quite a normal and clear day at the park. Nothing was "unnormal" as the park workers were at the stairs waiting for their boss. Mordecai looked at Rigby with a questioning face.

"So what's the reason for Benson to call all of us here in our day-off?"

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he will give us more work."

Muscle Man looked at the two to join the conversation, "Have you not noticed, you losers?... Today is the first time in the history of the park that you two haven't destroyed the park or tried destroying it or tried protecting it from destruction. Maybe Benson is happy about that."

Pops also joined the conversation, "Ooo, I remember talking to Benson yesterday. He said something about a park day-off."

"And you are correct, Pops." said Benson as everyone looked at the door behind them. "Today is a special day because I've counted all the park's money and we are filthy rich. Few weeks ago, the park had over 2000 visitors and Mr. Maellard gave me an extra $1000 to our weekly wage. With this money, we can go to Wing Kingdom everyday... Heck, with this money, we can even own Wing Kingdom."

Muscle Man took off his shirt and made his signature move as he whip their jackets around, "Oooooo! Free wings for life, baby!"

Benson laughed at Mitch, "Now, now, hold on, Muscle Man. We have to spend this money carefully, and by carefully, I mean I will split the money so that you could finish it. Anyway, I met this woman by my age on the internet and she lives in California. She can't make it here so I will have to go and see her there."

Skips got worried as he looked at Benson, "California? You can't drive all the way there."

"No, I won't drive. I will fly and I will be lucky if I find a plane going there at this time of the day."

Mordecai noticed something and looked at Benson, "Time of the day? You're leaving now?"

Benson nodded, "Yep, a true gentleman always arrives where his lady wants him to be. Now your pay checks are in the office, and I will leave Skips with everything." said Benson as he went inside. When everyone was done talking about what will they do about their money, Mordecai and Rigby went to the Coffee Shop. Well, Mordecai went with Cj to the Coffee Shop and Rigby had some errands to take care.

At the Coffee Shop, Mordecai and her girlfriend Cj were talking about things until Rigby came wearing a policeman outfit. Mordecai laughed at him and Cj decided to talk, "Hey Rigby, what's with the police attire, you're changing careers?"

"Nope, this is just for the costume party tonight." said Rigby as Mordecai and Cj looked at each other.

"Costume Party? Where did you get that information?" asked Mordecai as Rigby smiled.

"Well, I was at Eileen's yesterday and I heard her talking to Margaret about a party tomorrow night, which is today. When I heard the word costume, I immediately got what I wanted to hear and returned to the park."

Mordecai then looked at Cj and realized that her thing with Margaret isn't yet sorted out, "Ah... Sorry, dude. I'm not going to the party."

Rigby got angry as he looked at Mordecai, "What?! Dude, this is... yet... The biggest party of the year. Margaret's dad called in some friends, and by friends, I'm talking about RGB2, Carter and Briggs, Adrenaline, and he will even fly Chopper 6 with me, Margaret, Eileen and you."

Mordecai sighed, "Dude, Cj and I made plans for tonight so I'll pass."

Rigby then looked at Cj, who was upset and awkward, "Come on, Cj. I'm sure you want to come. And besides, Margaret will be busy with her mom all night so me, you and Eileen could hang out with Carter and Briggs."

Cj thought about it and sighed, "Ok, fine. I'll come."

Rigby smiled as Mordecai got confused, "Wait, what?!"

Cj smiled at Mordecai, "Mordecai, I appreciate you from trying to make your relationship with Margaret go away, but Rigby's right. We have to let bigons be bigons. And if me and Margaret don't talk, then Eileen won't find it easy to choose between me and her and I don't want her to choose. Now excuse me, I'm meeting a friend across the street... I'll see you tonight." said Cj as she ran away.

After that, Mordecai looked at Rigby who enjoyed that, "Oh, so by making Cj go, you think I will also come?"

Rigby laughed, "Well, my plan worked, eh?"

Mordecai groaned as he looked at a box Rigby had, "Whatever, and what's with the box dude?"

Rigby gave it to him and smiled, "I don't know your actual size but that costume can fit."

Mordecai opened it and saw a policeman outfit, "Dude, I don't want to wear this thing. Its like 2001 Halloween all over again."

Rigby sighed, "We all know that you knocked out a cop once who you thought was a burglar but he was actually your dad's friend... There's no need to repeat the story, man, and I heard cops are the real thing this season."

"Dude, we could dress up as anything, but a cop outfit is out of the list." said Mordecai as Rigby thought of something to amaze him.

"Well, I heard from Eileen that Margaret is thinking of wearing a nurse outfit to impress someone."

Mordecai looked at Rigby and started thinking about her as a nurse. After few seconds, he snapped out of it, "No, dude, Cj is my girlfriend and I tried hard to fix this relationship after that incident with Margaret and her dad. And besides, maybe she's trying to impress Del Hanlon."

"Del Hanlon is somewhere in Europe, he won't make it to the party." said Rigby as Mordecai panicked.

"What the... She doesn't want to impress me. Why am I even listening to you anyway? See you at the party, dude." said Mordecai as he walked away. Rigby giggled as Eileen walked to him.

"Why are you so happy about and why are you wearing a cop outfit, Rigby?"

Rigby giggled, "Oh, its nothing." said Rigby as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our next scene starts at Margaret's rich aunt's home where Mordecai and Rigby were arrived at the mansion. They were wearing police clothes and Mordecai was getting worried.

"Dude, we look ridiculous." said Mordecai.

Rigby laughed, "No, we don't. We look badass."

Mordecai sighed, "I feel like Shaddy from Scooby-Doo."

Rigby looked at him with a confusing face, "Wait, what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, these vests we're wearing are really heavy."

Rigby nodded, "Yeah, its because that's the real thing."

Mordecai frowned, "Really? Everything's real?"

"Everything, dude."

Mordecai then pulled out his gun, "What about the guns... Are they also real?"

"Yep, but they don't fire." said Rigby as Mordecai got disappointed.

"Well, what's the point of carrying this thing?" said Mordecai as the two got in the house. Surprisingly, their smiling faces changed when they saw everyone wearing formal clothes and a mask.

Everyone looked at them as the everything just stopped. It was dead quiet and Mordecai got angry.

"You... Idiot." whispered Mordecai as Rigby looked around.

"What are talking about? Why am I an idiot?" whispered Rigby to Mordecai.

"Because this is not a costume party, its a masquerade party." whispered Mordecai in anger. Rigby chuckled, "What are you talking about? Its the same thing."

Mordecai groaned, "Not the same thing!" said Mordecai as Rigby walked away, "Not the same thing, dude, not the same thing!" said Mordecai as he followed Rigby.

Both dudes entered the kitchen and saw Margaret and Eileen wearing formal clothes and they were laughing. Their laugh stopped when they saw Mordecai and Rigby as cops.

Margaret frowned as she looked at Mordecai, "What the... Dude, what are you wearing?"

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "Well, Mr. Plank here doesn't know the difference between a masquerade and a costume party."

Rigby frowned, "Hey, I misunderstood Eileen when she was talking so what?"

Eileen got confused, "Wait, you were there when I was talking to Margaret yesterday?"

Mordecai sighed as he looked at Margaret's dress, "Oh, ah, nice dress by the way." Margaret blushed as Mordecai saw this so he looked at Eileen, "Yours too, Eileen."

"Oh, thanks Mordecai. I told Cj that we're having a masquerade party and she agreed to come."

Margaret looked at Eileen and was disappointed, "Wait, Cj... Is also coming?"

Things got awkward as Rigby liked the drama between Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen.

"Oh, ah... Yeah, Cj's coming. And besides, she said she's sorry for that incident weeks ago."

Mordecai started sweating as he thinks up a distraction just to talk to Rigby in private, "Ah... Man, I gotta go to the bathroom... Bathroom? I also wanna go to the bathroom. Rigby also wants to come." Mordecai pulls Rigby as he screams. They went to the bathroom and Mordecai panicked.

"Dude, this is some serious thing. If Cj's coming, Margaret will feel left out because Eileen seems to grown fond of Cj. But if Cj's comes and sees me anywhere with Margaret, she will freak out and tries to kill everyone. And if Cj's comes and doesn't sees me, I will lose her trust and she will be forced to have an awkward party with Margaret and Eileen. Dude, what am I gonna do?"

Rigby smiled, "Well, do nothing."

"Wait, what?"

"Do something by doing nothing, 'cause Cj's here right now." said Rigby while standing at the door. Mordecai also took a peek as he noticed that Cj was really here and she was talking to Eileen while Margaret was at the kitchen alone.

"Oh man, I gotta do something but what?"

Rigby chuckled, "Well, there's a mic on the lounge. Let's get in there and sing karaoke."

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "Dude, have you been drinking?"

Rigby shook his head, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, lately, your advices are fricken weird and stupid." said Mordecai in anger.

Rigby laughed as he took a peek on the bathroom door, "Oh, okay. Then its either karaoke or Margaret will leave, and we sure don't want Margaret to leave."

Mordecai groaned, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Dude, time's ticking." Mordecai started sweating again as he listened to Rigby and sighed.

"Fine, karaoke it is then."

Rigby smiled, "Oh yeah, the Mordecai and the Rigbys have returned: part 2." said Rigby as the two idiots ran to the lounge where everyone usually sat there.

Rigby then tossed a book on a guitarist as he smiled, "Page 108, funky but catchy style." The guitarist looked at the page and nodded. The musical group started playing the sound as everyone, including Margaret, Eileen and Cj looked at Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai was afraid to start as Rigby took the lead,

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul...

(Mordecai got rid of his nerves when he saw Margaret and Cj smiling so he joined Rigby)

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know,

My my, I could never let you go.

(Mordecai's turn to sing alone)

I've been angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through

And when you go, when you slam the door

I think you know that you won't be away too long

You know that I'm not that strong.

(Both sing)

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

(Both sing the last parts)

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, even if I say

Bye bye, leave me now or never

mamma mia, it's a game we play

Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I could never let you go."

Mordecai and Rigby stopped singing as everyone cheered for them.

Mordecai saw everyone's cheers as he looked at Rigby, "Dude, are they...?"

Rigby nodded, "Yeah, dude, they like us." said Rigby as for the first time ever, people like the Mordecai and the Rigbys and this is their first song that was done and not interrupted (Mordecai and the Rigbys) or abandoned (Return of the Mordecai and the Rigbys).

While everyone were applauding Mordecai and Rigby, they walked to the kitchen to drink water.

Mordecai gulped the water and smiled, "Dude, I haven't felt this alive ever since we started being naked."

"I told you man, karaoke is the best medicine for weird situations." said Rigby as gunshots were heard at the front. Mordecai and Rigby ran there and saw three guys with black motorcycle helmets pointing pistol guns to everyone.

"Alright, everyone get down or you'll dead!" said the leader of the group as everyone listened to him.

Aunt Theresa was the only one up as she showed no fear to the criminals, "Who are you to tell me to get down in my own home?"

The leader moved forward and strongly slapped Margaret's aunt to the floor, "I'm a fricken' S-class criminal, bitch... See what I did there, boys?" said the leader as his companions laughed. "Aunt Theresa!" said Margaret as she ran to her aunt.

The leader looked at Margaret and laughed, "Oh, it must be my birthday, 'cause Miss Johnson is right in front of me." Margaret was taken as the leader took off his helmet to show a face that has brown eyes and receding dark brown hair.

Margaret tried to get off the thief using her little strength, "Let me go, you psycho."

"Hey, I know a Miss Johnson when I see one so let's kiss."

While everyone was fricken scared to do anything, Mordecai was kinda angry when he saw Margaret being treated like that. No one had the guts to take out the leader and Mordecai oddly doesn't want anyone to kiss Margaret even though both of them have soulmates.

When the leader forced tried kissing Margaret, she kicked him using the low-blow kick that she learned at college. Mordecai then used this as an advantage as he got up and tackled the leader so that Margaret can ran, but Mordecai was beaten up the leader's henchmen.

While Mordecai's butt was beaten up, Eileen looked at Cj, who was behind her. Eileen made hand signs to describe something as she made a phone hand sign to Cj. Somehow, the two attended a hand-sign learning class few weeks ago so Cj knew what Eileen was saying. Cj noticed that out of everyone here, she was the only person that can sneak out to the kitchen door but she saw Margaret's phone on the floor. Cj then crawled to Margaret's phone and crawled to the kitchen successfully.

Cj dialed 911 and selected police on the voice speech. After few seconds, a cop answer as Cj was kinda glad, "Ah, hey, please come here quick. There are three strong and athletic built guys with guns. I think one is 6' 1¼" tall and weighs 206 lbs." said Cj with a panicking voice. "Ah, where am I?... Ah, I'm in a big mansion that has a red and white SUV! You can't miss it." said Cj as one of the henchmen went to Cj and saw her with the phone.

"Hey, give me that phone!" said the henchman as Cj screamed.

Mordecai heard her scream and started panicking, but he couldn't do anything because he was being beaten up by a crook.

One guy beside Rigby pinched him and whispered something, "Hey, your friend is being beaten up and you're just on the floor whimpering."

Rigby groaned, "I don't wanna die."

The guy frowned as he pointed something on Rigby, "You're a fricken cop... Do something!" And with that, Rigby remembered that he was wearing a cop attire and his gadgets were real. Rigby then took out a nightstick and got up to save Cj. Rigby hit the henchman many times on the arm as Cj watched on. The henchman panicked as the henchman no. 2 wanted to go to the kitchen, but Eileen thought of something as she kicked the gun off the second henchman's hand, leaving aunt Theresa to tackle and make a head lock to the henchman.

"Oh, lookey-here, 2 years of wrestling lessons really pay off."

The leader then lost focus as he saw his boys being weak as Mordecai remembered that his police outfit gadgets are real, so he took out a real electric taser and zapped the leader on his chest. The leader cried out in pain and real cops soon kicked the door.

"Yippee Ki Yay, everyone now Freeze!" said one cop as his team saw the burglars.

The police handcuffed the injured criminals as two of them handcuffed Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai got confused and looked at the cop, "Hey, that hurts... And what the heck did we do?"

The cop groaned, "Impersonating a police is a fricken federal crime, suckers. Get ready to face automatic 3 years of prison."

"But we're also part of the Twin Peeks Police Department!" shouted Rigby.

"Yeah, tell that to the judge." said the cop as he smiled.

Eileen then stopped the cops as she spoke up, "Hey, you can't arrest them. Those two sacrificed their lives to save everyone here."

The sergeant entered the mansion and saw Mordecai and Rigby, "What's going on here, and who are you?"

One of the cops decided to speak, "These crooks tried getting away with theft by impersonating as cops."

Eileen then stood in front of the sergeant as she made a serious face, "Hey, captain donut. Do you wanna know what happened? Well, those two fake cops came here dressed up like that because they thought this is a costume party, but it wasn't. Three criminals were going to kill everyone until the two brave fake cops got up and tried saving everyone from the criminals, which they successfully did."

Rigby chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't use the word tried but..."

"Shut up, you perk." said the cop as he silenced Rigby.

The sergeant heard Eileen's side of the story as he looked at her, "Do you have evidence or proof to support your story?"

Just as Eileen was about to talk, Margaret and Cj both said, "We are the evidence." said the two as the sergeant looked at a robin with a bruised arm and saw a cloudy woman with a slightly injured arm.

The sergeant looked at them carefully and looked at the cops, "Let the idiots go, they didn't do anything. And good work, boys, keep it up." said the sergeant as the cops let go of Mordecai and Rigby. The cops arrested the criminals and the paramedic team patched Margaret and Cj with bandages while Mordecai and Rigby were inside with Eileen.

"Way to go lawyering up things, Eileen." said Rigby.

Eileen blushed, "Oh, thanks Rigby, but I just said what was on my mind."

Mordecai looked around for Margaret but her aunt Theresa appeared in front of him, "Oh Mordecai, I haven't seen you since the Margaret's dad hosted a family BBQ. Thanks for saving my second favorite nephew's life."

Mordecai chuckled, "Oh, ah... Well, I did what I though was right. Sorry, can I go check on her?" said Mordecai as aunt Theresa let Mordecai go.

Mordecai went outside and saw Margaret. He went to her and slightly smiled, "Hey Margaret, I'm so so glad you're okay."

Margaret saw Mordecai and smiled, "Oh, Mordecai. Ah, thanks for saving me back then."

Mordecai giggled as he started liking Margaret again, "Well, I didn't wore this police attire for nothing, you know."

Margaret smiled, "And you look sexy in it."

Mordecai frowned as he looked Margaret, "Sorry... What?"

"Oh, never mind. Uhm... so how's Cj?"

Mordecai face-palmed, "Oh, uhm, can I go to check her out?" asked Mordecai as Cj appeared.

"Well, its nice to see you caring about your girlfriend." said Cj with a sarcastic voice.

Mordecai was shocked as he made a fake smile, "Oh, Cj, I'm glad you're okay."

Cj sighed, "Not as glad as Margaret, eh?" said Cj as things got awkward.

Margaret then also got awkward as she looked at Mordecai, "Uhm... I better go to my aunt. Can I have a hug from my savior... Of course, if Cj is okay with it?"

Cj looked like as if she didn't care, "I'm fine with it... But make sure to kiss him while at it." said Cj as Mordecai blushed with embarrassment.

Margaret then sighed, "Ah... Yeah, skip the hug. I'll see you around." said Margaret as she walked away.

Mordecai sighed as Cj groaned, "Oh, so I guess I am the second wheel, right?"

"What... No, you're not the second wheel. And there's no wheel. I have only you, remember?"

Cj rolled her eyes, "You know what, I need a break." said Cj as she walked away. Mordecai decided to give her some space as he went to Rigby inside.

He got in and saw him with some hot girls, "Well, I can't say it wasn't a team effort, but we all know that I did all the work." said Rigby as the girls laughed with Rigby.

Mordecai then stood beside Eileen who was kinda annoyed, "So what is Rigby doing?"

Eileen groaned, "Scoring some girl's digits. Can you believe him? You sacrificed your life to save Margaret and he's the one getting the credits!"

"Well, you know Rigby. He's just being Rigby."

Eileen got angry as she walked away. Margaret then appeared and smiled at Mordecai, "Is it clear for a hug?"

Mordecai laughed as he hugged Margaret and didn't let go of her, "You know, if Cj comes back and sees us doing this, she will kill us."

Margaret chuckled, "Well, I don't mind as long as I'm going to die with you."

Mordecai then looked at Margaret in the eye and chuckled, "You know what, let's forget about everything and get back together."

Margaret smiled, "No junks, no lies and no leaving each other."

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, what I had... What I'm having with Cj is kinda stale and I treat her like a friend but when I'm with you, I feel a strong romantic chain that ties us up together."

Margaret chuckled, "Yeah, we were made together so let's just this as a secret from everyone." said Margaret as the two made a romantic kiss and Margaret let go of him, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." said Margaret as she kissed Mordecai on the chick and walked away.

Mordecai smiled as he headed back to the park. Suddenly, Rigby walked beside him and smiled, "Dude, I saw you and Margaret hugging, what happened?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Nothing, I hugged her and she hugged me."

Rigby sighed, "Well, close enough. Anyway, I thought about it and after we saved everyone, I think we should become cops."

Mordecai frowned, "Cops? As in, real cops? Dude, you're crazy."

"Come on, man. We saved everyone from danger and the sergeant said 'Good work, boys, keep it up'. That means he will allow us to become real cops. The only thing we must do is to get ourselves registered and get out badges. Its easy as pie, dude."

Mordecai thought about it as he nodded, "Well, I think we should become real cops." said Mordecai as he looked at Rigby's determination, "Fine, we'll be cops, dude."

Rigby got excited as he chanted, "OOOOOHHHHH! You better watch out, Twin Peeks, there are new sheriffs in town." said Rigby as the two walked down the street together... As new fricken cops.

**End of the chapter. You heard it from Rigby, there are new sheriffs in town and they are sure bad as my cousin's 4'5" dog. Anyway, don't forget to review and like my story and while at it, you can go and read my main story. **

**$ Thomas gone $**


End file.
